love in the city
by dark deisy
Summary: como las cosas cambian después de 16 años de matrimonio y como sus hijos se enamoran pero están con otras personas rompimiento reconciliación y mucho dolor
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como están yo bien bueno les quiero decir que van a aparecer nuevos personajes algunos inventados aparecer yo y manic no va a hacer hermano de sonic bueno sin mas preámbulo empezemos

* * *

><p>Heran las 6 de la tarde sonic y shadow estaban en el hospital con sus nuevos 3 hijos ellos ya habían tenido 2 hijos antes los cuales les pusieron steel y silver ellos en este entonces tenían 9 meses bueno con los nuevos bebes nació un erizo azul igual a sonic pero con vetas negras y ojos rojos como shadow a el le pusieron shads nació un erizo totalmente negro como shadow esepto que sin sus vetas rojas y con un ojo verde y el otro rojo el le pusieron dark y nacio una niña como shadow con vetas rosadas y un mechón de pelo en su cabeza de sus mismos colores ojos verdes esmeraldas ella le pusieron deisy<p>

Mientas que en moebius dos erizos verdes manic y scourge tuvieron a su hijo verde con los mismos rasgos de ambos la sicatris de scourge y el mechón de manic y sus ojos anaranjafos a el le pusieron scarnic, mephisto the dark lloraba de felizidad pero también de tristeza ya que cuando nació su hijo su querida espoza solaris murió pero prometió cuidarlo con todo su corazón ya que el le recordaba a su querida espoza nació un bebe como shadow pero todo gris y azul oscuro con ojos verde lagarto a el le pusieron mephiles, en otra parte nació un zorrito negro pero sus padres lo abandonaron en un orfanato la directora lo recogió y le coloco scary en otra parte nació un erizo negro mitad equidna llamado shade sus padres una equidna gris y su padre un erizo negro y por último nació un erizo negro con vetas narajas tambien lo abandonaron en el mismo orfanato que scary a el le pusieron sangtum

16 años después

5 erizos de 16 estaban entrando a su instituto el emerald high ellos eran los populares de la escuela cuando ellos entraron los cuatros hombres protegían a su hermanita ya que ellos la querían demasiado y no querían que les pasara nada cuando estaban en sus casilleros se escucho un golpe fuerte en la entrada de la escuela y los causantes de ello eran nada mas ni nada menos que los brabucones Los mejores jugadores de fotball americano de la escuela

Deisy.

Hay estábamos mis hermanos y yo cuando llegaron ellos pero cuando loa vida solo me fije en su líder SCARNIC hay como quisiera que se fijara en mi pero el ya tiene novia eso es un duro golpe pero bueno mis papas siempre nos advierten que el amor es peligroso

Scarnic.

Hay estoy yo entrando con mis amigos cuando la vida a la mas hemosa eriza deisy pero nunca se fijaría en un bravucón como yo

Mientras en casa de shadow y sonic

Shad: YA SONIC DEJAME EN PAZ

son: NO ES QUE TODO EL TIEMPO HAY SONIC ME TENGO QUE IR O ES QUE GUN NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO Y CON LOS NIÑOS

shad: pero sonic es verdad no he tenido tiempo

don: ESO ES MENTIRA TU TIENES UNA AMANTE NO ME MIENTAS Y ADEMAS YA SE QUIEN ES ASI QUE AHORRTE TUS ESCUSAS SI NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO PUES VETE CON SALLY NO ME IMPORTA- dijo eso y salio corriendo a su habitación. Con lágrimas en sus ojos

Shad: SONIC VEN PORFAVOR NO SAQUES CONCLUCIONES AUN - le llamo pero este no contesto así que shadow se fue a gun dejando a sonic triste y con la idea de divorciarse

Mientras que emerald high

Silver steel shads y dark estaban entrenando y vieron a su hermana entrenando con las porristas ya que ella era su capitana y bueno iban a ir a saludarla pero llego scarnic y los demás jugadores y entonces no pudieron hacerlo

Scar: oigan ustedes 4 ustedes son los hermanos de deisy?- pregunto

Sil: si somos nosotros

Scar: me preguntaba si querían prestarmela esta tarde quiero llevarla a dar una vuelta

Ste: no puede porque su novio la invito

Scar: bueno a entrenar dijo con tono de tristeza

Continuará

Bueno el sonadow sera después pirque primero habrán muchas sorpresas bueno chao


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos como estan bueno ya bien perdon la tardanza pero ya saben bueno este capitulo va con dedicatoria para paula cool y bueno si ella lo esta leyendo espero que le guste a y los que quieran aparecer en mi historia dejenmelo en los comentarios

* * *

><p>Scar: bueno a entrenar- dijo con tono de tristeza<p>

los hermanos de deisy se fueron a entrenar mientras que las porristas acababan de entrenar

porrista 1: buen entrenamiento no chicas

todas: si

porrista 1: capitana que tiene la veo desanimada y usted no es asi

dei: no tengo nada solo que e estado pensando en dejar a red no se pero siento que me engaña con alguien

porristas: como lo sabe

dei: es que tengo el presentimiento pero bueno descansen porque ya saben se viene el torneo de porristas y tenemos que volver a ganar no le voy a dar la oportunidad a las dark bueno chao nos vemos mañana

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SONIC

sonic daba vueltas por toda la casa sentia como si el amor que shadow le demostraba antes se había extinto así que iso lo que nunca haria salio y fue a GUN ha visitar a shadow cuando salio de la casa se monto en su camioneta y se fue

pero de camino a GUN vio el auto de shadow asi que decidio seguirlo, cuando el auto paro sonic se estaciono un poco lejos para que shadow no le viera lo siguio hasta una casa amarilla de 2 pisos y cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca vio algo que enserio le rompió su corazon

shadow el erizo si tenia de amante a sally acorn, sonic veia con tristeza como shadow la besaba le llevaba un ramo de rosas y a el nunca de los nunca le habia llevado una sola flor sonic con profunda tristeza se fue de ese lugar llegando a la que una vez fue una casa llena de amor pasion y felicidad ahora seria una casa llena de odio y tristeza sonic fue a la habitacion de shadow y el saco todad la ropa de shadow y la metio en una maleta y la dejo en la sala de hay salio a donde su mejor amigo tails que ademas de ser un mecanico se habia graduado en leyes

EN CASA DE TAILS

tails estaba con una maquina toda rara para el tornado x cuando tocaron a la puerta

tail: hola sonic

son:hola tails

tail: amigo que te pasa

son: si era verdad mi sospecha shadow tiene un amorio con sally

tail: o sonic entonces vas a hacer lo del divorcio

son: si tienes los documentos?

tail: si bueno pon tu firma aqui y tus iniciales aqui

son: listo

tail: bueno llevatelos y has que shadow los firme

son: bueno gracias amigo yo sabia que podia confiar en ti

dicho esto se despidio de tails y salio a su casa cuando llego vio el auto de shadow

son: de seguro ya debe de estar molesto porque sali de la casa

sonic entro y vio a shadow en un sillo mirando telvicion cuando este se dio cuenta de la presencia de sonic se levanto de donde estaba y se aserco a el

shad: hola amor como estas- pero cuando lo iba a besar sonic puso su mano para que shadow no se acercara mas

shad: sonic que pasa?

son: como te atrevez a venir a besarme despues de lo que te vi haciendo

shad: de que hablas?- preguntaba nervioso

son: mira shadow no soy ningún idiota para que me vengas con "de que me hablas" mira si me ibas a engañar porque te quedaste conmigo durante 16 años

shad: sonic en verdad no se de que me hablas por favor escu- pero antes de terminar sonic le pego una fuerte cachetada

sonic dejo la orden de divorcio y fue por la maleta de shadow y lo saco a empujones de la casa

son: mira shadow duera de mi casa y ten es la demanda de divorsio espero que la leas

y dicho esto cerro la puerta en la cara de shadow

continuara

* * *

><p>bueno si no comentan no escribo<p>

chao


	3. FLASH BAKS 1

Hola a todos yo aquí jodiendo con otro capitulo no mentiras que lo disfruten bueno en este capitulo y creo que en los que siguen voy a contar como se conocieron sonic y shadow y tambien que tubieron que pasar para estar juntos a y va a haber lemon mas yaois muertes y mpreg espero que los disfruten

* * *

><p>son: mira shadow fuera de mi casa y ten es la demanda de divorsio espero que la leas<p>

ya dicho esto cerro la puerta en la cara de shadow

Shad: sonic amor abreme hablemos de esto por favor mira que les vamos a decir a los niños

Pero sonic no respondió así que shadow se fue a la casa de sally cuando llego esta le abrió

Sall: hola amor porque tan triste

Shad sonic me pidió el divorcio pero eso no es lo que me causa tristeza si no mis hijos yo a ellos los amo demasiado

Sall: bueno a cual de tus hijos quieres mas?

Shad: a deisy mi única niña ella es igual a mi en casi todo

Sall: bueno si sonic te pidió el divorcio pues tu pide la custodia de deisy y así

Shad: enserio o sally eres la mejor por eso te elegí bueno me puedo quedar contigo es que sonic me echo de la casa

Sall: shadow tu sabés que mi casa es tu casa además ahora si podemos vivir los 2 sin tener que vernos a escondidas entra y ponte comodo

Y shadow cojio la orden de divorcio y la firmó

MIENTRAS EN EMERALD

deisy corría lo mas a prisa ya se había acabado el entrenamiento y se iba a encontrar con su novio red the equidna pero salio del instituto y vio a red todo desanimado

Dei: hola amor que tienes

Red: nada bebe

Y se fueron a caminar

Dei: amor sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Red: bueno bebe lo que pasa es que me han expulsado del equipo y por eso estoy así

Dei: y porque no hablas con el entrenador

Red: ya lo ise pero bajo me quiere volver a ver

Dei: bueno porque- pero no termino de decir porque red la interrumpio

Red: no me digas que hacer ya no puedo hacer nada me expulsaron y punto- dijo ya enojado

Dei: PUE PERDONA POR QUERER AYUDARTE Y SUELTAME YA NO QUIERO IR A NINGUNA PARTE TU SIEMPRE ERES ASI TE HACEN ALGO YO INTENTO AYUDARTE PERO NO SIEMPRE TE ENOJAS MAS CONMIGO SABES QUE YA ME ARTE BUSCATE OTRA A LA QUE PUEDAS GRITAR PORQUE YO HOY EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR TERMINO CONTIGO ME ESCUCHASTE ADIOS- dijo esto enojada y se marcho del lugar dejando a red sorprendido de la actitud de deisy

Mientras en casa de sonic

Sonic lloraba amargamente por lo que ISO pero tenia que ya no podía aguantar las traiciones de shadow derrepente suena su celular y contesta

Son: hola

?: hola sonic como estas

Son: bien y tu

?: yo bien bueno cuando nos vamos a encontrar

Son: que tal esta noche

?: pero y tus hijos

Son: se van a una fiesta los hijos de knuckles y rouge van a hacer una fiesta por la semana de competencias deportivas y artísticas y todo el curso esta invitado

?: bueno sonic nos vemos

son: bueno te amo grek

Gre: y yo a ti

Cuando sonic termino de hablar vio que sus hijos dark shads y Silver habían llegado

SonSon: hola hijos

Los 3: hola ma

Son: y su hermano?

Shads: pensé que estaba detrás de nosotros

En eso entra steel con deisy y ella estaba con la cabeza baja

Sil: deisy? Hermanita que te paso porque estas tan triste

Dei; rompí con red

Este: y porque? Que te hizo?

Dei: me grito porque lo expulsaron del equipo de fútbol americano

Dark: pero si a el no lo han expulsado del equipo

Dei: entonces me mintio

Shads: y entonces que vas a hacer

Dei: voy a seguir con mi vida eso ya no me importa ahorita me haces importa la fiesta de green y dina

Ste: sierto a que hora es

Dei: a las 5

Dark: y que hora

Dei: las 4: 45

Los 3: QUE!

dei: alistemonos sólo tenemos 5 minutos para alistarnos

DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS

deisy iba con un vestido dos palmas mas arriba de la rodilla ajustado en la cintura que la hacia ver muy coqueta, el vestido era de color melocoton con unos tacones blancos y sus erizos amarrados con una coleta alta, steel usaba unos vaqueros azules y nua chaqueta roja con unos zapatos negros, silver vestia con unos jeans negros una camisa blanca y unas zapatos azules, dark lucia unos jeans blancos una chaqueta gris y unos tenis grises y shads utilizaba unos vaqueros grises un saco negro y unos converse blancos

Los 5 ya estaban listos pero les faltaban el vehículo

dei: bien quien maneja

sil: yo

stee: bueno vamonos que se nos hizo tarde

todos: adios mama

son: adios hijos pero recuerden que podran estar en vacasiones del colegio pero mañana tienen entreno no lleguen tarde los quiero

todos: si ya lo sabemos y tambien te queremos

cuando se despidieron subieron a un convertible blanco que fue el regalo de steel y silver por sus 16 años y se fueron a la fiesta

MIENTRAS QUE CON SHADOW

Estaba shadow con sally en su habitacion

sall: bien amor voy a hablar con fiona por lo que ela se graduo de abogada para que te de la custodia de tu hija

shad: bien por eso te amo eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar

sall: y yo tambien te amo y espero que tu hija me sepa quere

mientras con sonic

grek y sonic daban un paseo en el parque de mobius

gre: sonic?

son: si?

gre: sabes, tu yo pense que rechazarias mi invitacion despues de lo que paso en preparatoria

FLASH BACK...

narra sonic adolesente

iba entrando al instituto, tengo nervios ser el nuevo es lo peor, nadie te conoce, llegamos a la oficina del director mi mama entro y yo tambien

all: buenos dias señor paul

pa: buenos dias usted debe ser la señora allena the hedgehog y ud debe ser el joven sonic bueno tomen asiento

mi madre y yo nos sentamos

pu; bueno el joven hedgehog sera bienvenido en este prestigioso instituto

all: muchas grasias bueno me voy llego tarde al trabajo

y dicho esto se despidio de ambos y se fue

pa: bueno señor sonic acompañeme a su aula

y ambos salieron de la oficina del director y llegaron a un aula desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes ya que su profesor no habia podido ir por asuntos personales

el director le dijo a sonic que esperara afuera mientras lo presentaba

pau: buenos dias estudiantes

todos: buenos dias director- cuando lo vieron llegar se asustaron y se calmaron

pa: bueno hoy a llegado un estudiante nuevo- le izo la seña a sonic para que entrara al aula cuando entro vio a dos chicos muy lindos segun elun erizo negro como la noche y con vetas color rojo sangre y un zorro gris medio emo porque un mechon de pelo le tapaba la cara

son: ho-hola so-soy sonic the hedgehog mu-mucho gusto espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo nervioso

pau: bueno me retiro sonic acomodate

el director se marcho sonic iba caminando muchas chicas le ofrecian un lugar a su lado pero el solo seguia derecho vio un pupitre vacio al lado de un zorro amarillo de 2 coloas se sento en ese pupitre y el zorrito lo saludo

?: hola- dijo con alegria- soy miles "tails" power pero puedes llamarme tails

en eso llega un equidna rojo y se presenta

?: hola soy knuckles the equidna

son: mucho gusto- dijo medio feliz

tail: y sonic dinos donde estudiabas antes

son: bueno yo estudiaba en light institute

knu: pero ese instituto no es muy costoso

son: estaba vecado en atletismo; soy la criatura viviente mas rapida del mundo

tail: wuau y bueno quieres juntarte con nosotras

son: si claro

knu: bien- en eso izo una seña toda rara y un camaleon morado y un erizo verde con pircings en cada oreja se asercaron a nosotros- espio manic el sonic sonic el es espio y manic

son: mucho gusto

esp: lo mismo digo

man: yo tambien

MIENTRAS TANTO DONDE SE JUNTAN LOS CHICOS MALOS

estaban un cocodrilo con unos audifonos blanco, un erizo azul oscuro con vetas medio blancas, un erizo verde con anteojos de sol oscuros, el zorro gris y el erizo negro estaban hablando

?: que les parecio el nuevo- dijo el cocodrilo

?: pues me parece raro si vieron tiene curvas de niña- dijo el erizo azul oscuro

?: pero vieron se junto con los ñoños del salon- se burlaba el erizo verde

?: ya callate scourge almenos no es como manic el si se viste bien- se burlo el zorro gris

sco: olleme olleme con mi novio no te metas me oiste grek- dijo molesto

?: ya calmence ambos- dijo el cocodrilo

los2: tu no te metas vector

?: oye shadow que tanto miras

shad: al chico nuevo tiene algo que me enamoro pero no se que es

?: ya lo descubriras

shad: eso espero mephisto eso espero

vec: yo no se ustedes pero yo voy a joder a mi camaleancito

gre: oye de una ves porque no le pides ser tu novio o eres un gallina

vec: se lo voy a decir calmate quieres

gre: oye shadow que tal una apuesta?

shad: que clase de competencia?

gre: al que sonic le logre dar un beso se lo queda hasta que lo termine hecho?- dijo levantando su mano

shad: hecho- dijo estrechando su mano

mientras eso pasaba el cocodrilo se nos aserco

vec: hola espi nesecito hablar contigo un momento

esp: con-conmigo por-porque

vec: solo ven- y lo jalo y lo llevo hasta los ultimos pupitre del salon

vec: espi h estado con esta pregunta todo el año

es: si?

vec: uf es bueno quieres

es: si?

wec: quieres ser mi novio

es: vector- dijo atonito- yo-yo no se que decir

vec: por favor dime que si

es: peor tu eres de los brabucones y yo de los que tu llamas "ñoños"

vec: eso no importa por favor dime que si

es: sabes que si acepto ser tu novio

y ambos se fundieron en beso bueno nadie los vio por estar en la parte oscura del saloN

DIAS DESPUES

ya me habia acostumbrado a estar en su nueva escuela con sus nuevos amigos y bueno espio los reunio y nos conto lo de el y vector y todos nos alegramos por el lo malo de esa escuela era que haia una eriza rosa llamada(damas y caballeros la plasta rosa digo amy rose) amy rose que no me deja en paz

estaba pasando por los casilleros cuando me tope con el zorro gris

son: perdoname no te vi

gre: no importa

son: soy sonic mucho gusto

gre: soy grek y el gusto es mio y que hace un erizo tan lindo por los lados de los casilleros de los bravucones

son: es que queria conocer la escuela

gre: si quieres te puedo dar un tur

son: no gracias pero si quieres estatarde podemos salir y conocernos mejor

gre: bien nos vemos en le parque central de mobius esta tarde

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y BUENO ME LO PIDIERON LARGO LO HICE LARGO GRACIAS BUENAS NOCHES HASTA LUEGO(DARKAR)<p>

BUENO ESPERO QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA LO LEA PORQUE SI NO LA MATO

CHAO BESITOS3


	4. Chapter 4

_i_yo: hola a todos volvi me extrañaron buno yo a ustedes si bueno

1° asunto: mi mejor amiga ya lo leeyo

2° la voy a matar por un tremendo comentario

3° silver y mephiles son novios ups

silver: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEE TE DIJE QUE NO SE LO DIJERAS A NADIE- dijo y empezo a corretearla

yo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A Y QUE NO SE ME OLVIDE STEEL AMA A SANMTUNG

steel: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TE VOY A MATAR TE DIJE QUE NO LE CONTARAS A NADIE.

* * *

><p>CAP 4.<p>

EN LA FIESTA

tifos estaban disfrutando mis hermanos y yo también cuando se asercan samtung y Mephiles

San: ola steel quieres bailar

ste: EH EH si claro- y ambos se fueron a bailar mientras que Mephiles

Me: oye silver me puedes acompañar a fuera

Sil: cla- claro- y fueron al jardín de sus amigos

AFUERA

Mephiles tenia a silver de la mano y le dijo

Me: silver me me gustas

Sil: me Mephiles en en serio

Me: si y quiero que seas mi novio

Sil: Mephiles no se que decir

Me: por favor dime que si por favor

Sil: pero tu eres un bravucón y yo un popular

Me: no importa por ti cambiaría si fuera nesesario

Sil: Mephiles tu me gustas pero no se que decir Es- pero Mephiles le robo un beso

Me: mmmmmmmm- corto el beso y le dijo- te gusto

Sil: si me gusto y si quiero ser tu novio

Y ambos se fundieron en un jugoso beso

MIENTTAS QUE STEEL Y SAMTUNG

Ambos terminaron de bailar y se sentaron alejados de los otros y SAMTUNG habló con STEEL de un tema que tenia en su cabeza desde hace rato

San: STEEL se que tu y yo estamos en el mismo equipo y el mismo salón pero no somos mas que amigos y quiero preguntar te quieres ser mi novio por favor dime que si sin ti a mi lado ni se que hacer y se que soy un bravucón pero tu me has logrado cambiar

Ste: SAMTUNG si fuera tu novio nunca me traicionarias

San: nunca te he de traicionar tu serias el centro de mi vida entonces si quiero ser tu novio

Al día siguiente empezaron competencias cada equipo Dr cada instituto logro superar a los demás pero nunca lograron vencer a lis emerald y asi transcurrió la semana de comoetencias

Al día siguiente...

habian pasado las semanas de competencia el emerald habia gando todos los titulos

Bueno entramos al instituto el director llego y presentó a 5 estudiantes nuevas

Director:buenos días estudiantes hoy les presentó a 5 alumnas nuevas ellas son

( en homenaje a paula cool y Sharon y metí a unas amigas mias )

Una eriza blanca como mi papa pero se llama Sharon

Hay otra pero es una zorra negra con morado se llama paula

Hay una eriza como la mama de cami pero color amarillo se nota que le gusta el rock y hay una zorra conejo prima de una amiga mía

L?: hola soy ikari the hedgehog

?: hola soy diana the rabit fox

Director: bueno espero que les den la bienvenida- y se fue

Deisy: jajajajaja que ñoñas esas dos que se presentaron al final- dijo a sus amigas

Cami:sierto jajsjaj creo que podemos molestarlas

Mientras esas dos se fueron a sentar deisy les metió el pie y ISO caer a la eriza

Deisy: upps no lo siento

Ikari se levanto y se sentó en uno de los puestos del final con su amiga diana

Ika:creo que no les caímos bien a esas niñas no lo crees

Diana: si si lo creo

Mientras ellas hablaban deisy se les aserco y les dijo

Dei; uuuuuyy hola como estan - dijo extendiendo su mano pero cuando ikari la iba a tomar ella la quito rapido- áaaaaaa querías estrechar mi mano pues lo ciento tanto pero tu aquí en este salón no vales hasta que hagas parte de un grupo y de ahora en adelante no estas bienvenida en el mio porque sabes este es mi terreno pero sabes puedes que entres solo pasando una práctica de porristas puedes entrar en mi grupo por el momento eres la nueve y no vales nada lo mismo va para ti diana a y samy te manda saludos

El día paso muy rápido después de las clases deisy shads y dark llegaban a su casa ya que sus hermanos silver y STEEL se fueron de paseo con su novios

Dei: en siento feliz por ellos se lo merecen

Shads: si claro

Dark: esos dos si que son suertudos

Mientras con sally y shadow

Sal: hola fiona tienes los documentos

Fió: si los tengo

Sal: si me lis mandas quiero que ni shady los firme

Y fiona envió por correo electrónico los documentos

Sal: gtacias amiga eres la mejor

Y ambas se despidieron sally imprimió los documentos y se loa entregó a shadow y este los firmó luego llamo a sonic y le dijo

Shad: sonic nos vemos en el jusgado mañana tu me demandaste y yo a ti

Son: bueno nos vemos mañana

En la mañana

Sonic shadow tails fiona y sally estaban en el jusgado

Juez: buen empezemos

Fio: estamos aquí para dictar la custodia de la señorita deisy the hedgehog

Tail: señor juez el señor shadow aqui presente ni puede pelear por la custodia de la joven por razones que el ya a de saber

Fio: señor juez mi cliente me a explicado las razones y esperó que las lea en el documento anexo que yo misma le e dejado en su escritorio

Juez: si ya los he leído y viendo las razones he tomado una decición el señor shadow the hedgehog a de recibir la custodia de la joven pero su madre o en este caso su otro padre tendrá los fines de semanas para pasar con sus hermanos

Sonic lloro al escuchar la desicion del juez salió a correr a empacar las cosas de su hija ya que no la volvería a ver si no los fines de semana

Mientras en emerald

Silver y STEEL sonreian ya que los amores de sus vidas se les habían declarado y ya habían acabado los clases salieron del instituto y vieron a su madre con sus tres hermanos llorando y ambos salieron a correr y les preguntaron que había pasado

Sys: que paso mama por que lloran

Son: su hermana ya ni va a estudiar en emerald instituye porque se va de la ciudad su padre me ha quitado la custodia y sólo la podremos ver el fin de semana

CONTINUARA...

BUAAAAAAA ME VOY BUAAAAAA NO LO CREO

STE: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI HERMANA SE VA BUAAAAAAAAAAAA

DIL: NO POR FAVOT NO TE VALLA BUAAAAAAAAA

YO: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BUAAAAAAAAAA


	5. despedida

Yo; volví me extrañaron yo si lamentablemente me voy de Mobius pero nadie sabe que pasara

Bueno Empezemos

* * *

><p>Sonic<p>

Mis hijos han estado muy tristes deisy se va y no ha dejado de llorar y sus hermanos están bastante tristes mañana es el ultimo día en emerald de deisy porque shadow va ir a recogerla y se van para moebius

Al día siguiente

Deisy entrenba toda triste y sus hermanos tambien ya no iba a estar ese rayo de alegria en su familia, entraron al salón y los demás chicos y chicas vieron a los 5 muy tristes ellos se fueron a sentar silver se sentaba shora con mephiles y steel con santumg entonces dina se aserco a su mejor amiga deisy y le pregunto que le sucedia

Di: deisy estas bien?

Dei: no dina estoy triste por por- y suelta en llanto- me voy de mobius

Dina quedo en shock y soltó algunas lágrimas al igual que todas las amigas de deisy

?: capitana por-por que se va?

Dei: cami no lo se mi papa me va a llevar a vivir a Moebius porque le ha quitado la custodia a más mi mama hoy es mi ultimo día aquí en emerald

?: pe-pero osea que us-usted ya no se nuestra capitana?

Yo: no samy no lo voy a ser

En eso viene asercandose la sorra negra del día anterior

?: hola aquí son las porristas?

Dei' si aquí por?

?: es que quiero unirme

Dei; enserio pues cual es tu nombre

?: me llamo paula

Dei: pues bienvenida paula

Pau: gracias

Dei: a partir de mañana este lugar estarás tu

Mientras con. Silver

Meph: amor que tienes te veo deprimido

Sil: mi hermana se va de mobius por eso estoy triste

Mep: aaaaa bebe no estés triste

Sil: pe- pero la voy a extrañar buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mephiles lo abrazo para que no estuviera triste

STEEL se desmallo y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería

Deisy se iba a ir ya porque su papa había llegado pero cuando salia del instituto fue detenida por scarnic

Sca: deisy antes de que te vallas quiero que sepas que te amo y que espero que si klegas a regresar quiero que seas ni novia

Dei: scarnic yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu novia aunque solo nos veamos algunos fines de semana

Scarnic le dio un regalo y un pequeño beso en los labios y después deisy se fue al auto de su papa

Ya en moebius

Shadow y deisy llegaron a su nueva casa deisy se bajo del auto y vio una casa no muy grande como para tres personas vio un garage con 2 autos y shadow también se sorprendió porque ese auto no estaba entraron a la casa y sally saludo a shadow de beso y saludo a deisy

Sally; hola amor

Shad; hola mi vida como estas

Deisy se enojo y miro a otro lado

Sally: y tu debes ser deisy

Dei: papa me puedes llevar a mi habitacion- dijo ignorando a sally

Shad: sally puedes llevar a la niña nesecito arreglar unas cosas

Sally y deisy subieron a la habitación la cual estaba pintada de rosa y negro una cama para dos su portátil, muñecos, libros, un armario bastante granfe , y su nuevo uniforme

Sally: esperó que te guste

Deisy la ignoro y entró cerro la puerta y saco el regalo de scarnic

Dei: que sera- lo abrió y saco una chaqueta negra como la que el usa pero mas ajustada y hasta mas arriba del ombligo- que lindo

Mientras en mobius

STEEL estaba en enfermería y SAMTUNG estaba muy preocupado

San: amir reacciona

STEEL empezó a despertar

Ste: donde estoy

San: En enfermería te desmallaste por la partida de tu hermana

Steel comenzó a llorar otra ves

Ste; buaaaaaaaa la extraño

San: ya amor ella volvera

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>HOLA COMO TAN YO BIEN<p>

ESPERO LES GUSTE SE QUE ES CORTO

CHAO


	6. flash backs 2

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COMO TAN YO BIEN BUENO SE ACUERDAN DE FLASBACKS PUES AQUI LES VA EL DOS

* * *

><p>FLASH BACKS 2<p>

grek povs

Estoy tan contento acepto salir conmigo esta tarde así podre quedarmelo y no el imbécil de shadow no se porque somos amigos si lo odio demasiado

Sonic povs

No lo creo voy a salir con el esta tarde estoy tan emocionado ojalá no valla amy ella siempre esta pegada a mi y eso me fastidia

Normal povs

Sonic y grek caminaban en el parque de mobius se detuvieron en la fuente del parque

Grek: sonic

Son: dime

Grek: eres tan lindo

Son: a gra- gracias grek

Grek: sonic dime te gusta alguien del instituto?

Son: si me gustan 2 personad

Grek: persona me si soy un chismoso pero quienes son

Son: ah bueno es creó un poco incómodo

Grek: por?

Son: bueno me gustas tu y me gusta ese erizo negro con rojo

Grek: shadow?

Son: si ese

Grek:(pensamiento) je le voy a inventar que el ya tiene novia y así será todo mio- bueno pero shadow ya tiene novia

Son: *triste* bueno

Grek: pero yo estoy disponible

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Paso una semana era viernes en la mañana

Deisy povs

Odio estar aquí esa sally me cae mal no me gusta mi escuela y lo peor es como me trataron el primer día

FLASHBACK

Entraba al dark institute mi papa ne había traído, entraromos a la oficina del director un camaleón negro se llamaba oscar

OS: buenos días usted debe ser shadow

Shad: si mucho gusto quisiera matricular a mi hija en este instituto

OS: buena elección hoy mismo empezara las clases

Shad: muchas gracias bueno adiós hija te recojo a la salida te quiero

Dei: y yo a ti

Shadow se fue y oscar llevo a deisy a su salon a metros se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes

Entramos al Salon el director me dijo que esperara afuera

OS: OIGAN MOCOSOS CALLENSE.

todos se callaron

OS: a si me gusta bueno hoy llegó una nueva estudiante

Entre al salón reconoci a muchas de mis rivales de porrismo pero ellas no me reconocieron

Dei: hola-dije sin ánimos- soy deisy the hedgehog

OS: espero que la traten bien

El director se fue me fui a sentar encontré un puesto al final del Salon mía enemigas me ofrecían que me sentara con ellas pero yo nas ignoraba llegue al final y me senté entonces unos chicos se me asercaron

?; hola lindura

Yo los ignoraba

?: oye estas soltera porque me gustaría tenerte

Dei: lo siento pero tengo novio- fue lo unico que dije después se fueron echanfo humos eso me pareció muy gracioso

Paso el día estabamos en clase de química el profesor nos coloco en parejas y me toco el mismo idiota de esta mañana

?: hola mamasita porque tan callada?

Dei: porque odio estar aquí

?: a si? Porque?

Dei: deja de ser chismoso y dejame estudiar además quien eres tu?

?: persona mis modales soy green green the dark hedgehog

Dei: bueno no me importa

Gree: oye oye deja la rudesa solo quiero ser amable

El profesor se dio cuenta de que estábamos hablando y nos castigo

Pro: señor green señorita deisy a la oficina del direc...

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

dei: fiuuuu me voy

FIN DEK FLASH BACK

Silver povs

Si hoy es viernes mi hermana viene hoy y nos chicos y yo estamos esperando que llegue

Steel povs

No lo creo no lo creo mi hermana viene hoy tenemos todo planeado

Videojuegos, películas de terror y una party en casa de scarnic

Dark

Hay no mames es genial cuanto la extrañe no lo creo

Shad

Woooooooooooooooooo mi hermana llega hoy mi hermana llega hoy

Normal povs

Deisy y shadow llegaban a su casa

Shad: bien hija hoy te vas pero vuelves el domingo

Dei: ya lo se pero una pregunta

Shad: cual?

Dei: no me vas a llevar a mobius?

Shad: no

Dei: y entonces?

Shad: te acuerdas del auto negro con rosa?

Dei: si

Shad: es tuyo

Dei: enserio

Shad: si bueno ve alista tus cosas comes algo y te vas

Dei: bien

Deisy entro a la casa y subió a su habitación vio a sally hay en su cama

Dei: tu que haces aquí?- dijo enojada de verla

Sal: solo queria ver tus cosas

Deisy vio la chaqueta negra que la había dado scarnic

Dei: que haces con mi chaqueta?- pregunto enojadisima porque su "madrastra" tenia sus cosas

Sal: esta chaqueta no es de una dama por eso la voy a tirar- iba a salir de la habitación pero ella la golpeo en el estomago

Dei: devuelmeme mi chaqueta

Sal: auuuu eso dolio porque lo hiciste

Dei: dame mi chaqueta, ni te metas en mi habitación de nuevo y no te metas en mi VIDA Y AHORA LARGO DE MI CUARTO

Sal: ok ok pero

Deisy le cerro la puerta en la cara

Después de 20 minutos

Dei: adiós papa

Shad: adios hija

San: adiós deisy

Dei:*la mira feo* nos vemos en domingo

Después de unas 2 horas. Eran las 4 pm los hermanos de deisy pensaron que no iba a venir cuando suena una canción de wolfine

Sil: esa es deisy

Ste: aaaaaaaaa ya llego de seguro la trajo papa

Dark: oigan no se queden allí parados vallan y habránle

Shads: oigan porque no vamos a verla

Son: niños porque hablan tanto?

Ste: Mami deisy ya llego

Son: pues habranle mientras voy a hacerle algo de comer

Los 4 salieron y vieron a su hermana salir de una camioneta rosa con negro

los 4: DEIIIIIIISYYYYYYY- dijeron y salieron corriendo a abrazarla

Dei: brothersssssss- los abrazo

Ste: wuau linda camioneta

Dei: me la dio papa

Sil: entonces el no te va a traer

Dei: no

Shads: bueno entra debes tener hambre

Dei: si

Los 5 entraron y olieron a una tarta de cereza

Deisy y sus hermanos entraron a na cocina y vieron a su mama sacando la tarta

Dei:-*le tapa los ojos*- quien soy?

Don: ummmmm dark

Dei: nooo

Son: mmmmmm silver

Dei: mama soy yo

Son: hija te extrañe

Dei: y yo a ti

Son: y como te fue

Dei:...

BUENO VOLVI ME EXTRAÑARON Y CREO QUE VOY A CANCEÑAR A MEDIEVAL LOVE PORQUE NO HAY COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE LEANLA Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO

SIL: UMMMMMMMMM NO ME SIENTO BIEN

YO: SERA POR LO QUE TE TENGO A TI Y A STEEL UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA

STE: Q Q QUE PUENSAS HACER?

YO; ADIOOOOOOOOOS BESOS

:3


	7. dolor y sufrimiento

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa me extrañaron pues yo a ustedes si bueno hay unas cosas que aclara Sharon es una erizo negra lobo vampiro de ojos castaños

Segundo: va a haber !LEMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

tercero como los muchachos están en preparatoria y son los últimos días de clase pues no se pero ya que es mi historia

Empezemos

* * *

><p>Son: hija como es vivir halla<p>

Dei: es de lo peor odio mi colegio toca ir con uniforme y hay un tipo que no me deja en paz

Ste: pero tu ya le dijiste que tienes novio?

Dei: claro

Ste: no debiste de...- le tapan la boca

S d s: nos lo permites un momento

Dei: ok? Bueno pero voy a comerme la tarta tengo hambre

Sds: ok

Y los cuatro se van a una habitación donde deisy no los oiga

Dark: ella se va a dar cuenta esta noche

Ste: pero no es justo ese tonto juega con el corazón de nuestra hermana

Sil: lo sabemos pero dejalo que lo descubra

Los cuatro entraron y vieron a su hermana comiendo su tarta y ya iba terminándola

Dark: hermanita tenias hambre?

Dei: no comi nada antes de venir

Ste: bueno mama se va a con sus amigos y pues hay una fiesta a las 8 en casa de scarnic pero primero vamos a ver películas de horror

Dei: genial

Shads: y después vamos a jugar videojuegos hasta las 7 después nos vamos a la fiesta

Dei: si ya quiero ver a mi novio

7 de la noche

Dei: oigan chicos como me veo?

Sus hermanos quedaron boquiabierta cuando vieron a su hermana usando un jean blanco rasgado unos tacones negros una blusa blanca con un corazón rojo y una chaqueta igual a la de scarnic pero mas corta mas arriba del hombligo

Ste: wuau hermanita te ves muy sexy

Dark: bueno vámonos la fiesta ya va a empezar

Shads: vamos

Dei: si subanse vamos a llegar en mi camioneta

Y los 5 se subieron en la camioneta

Llegaron a la casota de scarnic (por no decir mancion) entraron y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a deisy sus amigas fueron a abrazarla

Dina: deisy volviste te extrañamos

Samy: si es sierto

Paula: deisy

Dei: a hola paula como te has sentido en el equipo

Pau: bien pero la nueva capitana nos hace quedar en ridículo

Dei: pero Dina tu no eras la nueva capitana?

DIN: me lesione un tobillo antes de las pruebas y llego reiven y me quito el puesto

Dei: con razón no la vi en el dark

Din: estudias en el dark?

Dei: si y lo odio

Mientras las chicas hablaban Mephiles y silver se fueron a fuera

Mep; silver

Sil: si?

Mep: bueno pues ya que somos novios quisiera darte una muestra de mi cariño

Sin: a si como?

Mep; con esto- dijo envolviéndolos a ambos en un manto de humo negro y llegando a la casa de mephiles mejor dicho a su habitación

sil; mephiles que hacemos aqui?

Mep: vamos a pasar la mejor noche de todas

BUENO AQUI LES VA EL LEMOM

ADVERTENCIA: esta parte contiene lemon no apto para personas sencibles

Que lo disfruten

Mephiles empezó a besar a silver después empezó a desender al cuello pero la camisa de silver no lo dejaba continuar así que se la empezó a quitar después descendió hasta su pecho y empezó a lamerle los pensoncitos

Después mephiles empezo a quitarse la camisa quedando en la misma situación que silver

Silver al ver el pecho musculoso y bien formado de Mephiles se sonrojo

Mephiles siguió hasta el pantalón dejando un rastro de baba por el camino después empezó a quitarle el pantalon y los boxers

Silver se sonrojo mas a mas no poder

Mep: puedo amor?

Sil: a Sil

Mephiles se metió el **** de silver en la boca y lo empezó a chupar

Sil: ahhh ahhh- gemía de lo editado que estaba

Mephiles sentía que silver se iba a correr muy pronto así que saco el miembro de la boca

Sil: ahh porque te detienes?

Mep:estas apunto de llegar pero primero- sacó el lubricante y se unto un poco en (ustedes saben que) y después empezó a adentrarse en silver

Sil: ahhhhh duele

Mep: calmate pronto pasará -lo metió en silver y no dejo ahí un buen rato después empezó con un vaivan lento

Sil: aahhhhh Mephiles mas fuerte

Así continuaron hasta que Mephiles se corrió en silver

Mientras en la fiesta

Dei: oigan chicas an visto a scarnic?

Di: a a * pensamiento * creó que ella debe saberlo no le puedo mentir ella es mi mejor amiga- pues esta en el jardín de atrás

Dei: gracias Dina

Deisy se fue al jardín y cuando llego se le rompio el corazón

Scarnic su supuesto "novio" se besaba con reiven

Scar: reiven te amo eres el amor de mi vida

Rei: yo también scarnic mi príncipe

Deisy se quito su chaqueta y la arrojo al suelo después se fue

Din: deisy te encuentras bien?

Dei: no el esta con reiven y yo como tonta me creí su cuento de "te amo espero que cuando vuelvas quiero que seas mi novia" son mentiras

Sam: el es así pero no te sientas mal

Después llego Sharon

Sha: hola

Dei: hola Sharon como estas

Sha: vine porque es mi último día me voy

Dei: a donde?

Sha: a moebius

Dei: oye yo estoy halla y donde vas a estudiar?

Sha: en el dark

Dei: menuda coincidencia yo estudio ahí

Sha: si que bien estaremos las 2 juntas

En eso scarnic iba a entrando del jardín cuando el vio la chaqueta que le había regalado a deisy

Sca; esa es la chaqueta de deisy

Scarnic corrió a dentro de su sala y la vio sentada con sus amigas charlando, este se les aserco para habrarle

Sca: hola deisy como...

Dei: oigan chicas podemos retirarnos creo que algo me hace sentir mal

Y las chicas se fueron

Sca: deisy?- ve a los hermanos de deisy- oigan chicos saben porque su hermana no me habla

Dark: porque no le preguntas a reviven ella es tu novia no mi hermana

Ste: si ve y preguntarle

San: Steel no seas malo con scarnic el es mi mejor amigo

Ste: a entonces estas de su lado

San:...


	8. dolor parte 2

hello volvi bueno:

1* este capitulo me lo ayudo a escribir una amiga

2* va a haber MPREG¡

3* va haber dramas y mas dramas

4* creo que la historia ya casi acaba

* * *

><p>San: pues si amor estoy con el<p>

ste: bien si estas con scarnic y lo apoyas en todo pues lo nuestro llego hasta aqui tu y yo terminamos me oiste terminamos- dijo y se fue de alli

samtung quedo con el corazon destrosado por lo que le dijo su novio

mientras afuera

din: ya deisy no llores

dei: es snif que yo snif lo quería

din: ya ya el no te quiere

dei: si- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas- ese imbecil no me merece

din: asi se habla

sha: oigan dejemos de hablar de el porque miren quien viene ahi- señala a reiven ikari y diana

dei:* hablando fuerte* oigan chicas no quieren conocer mi bebe

din: tienes un bebe?

dei: no osea mi camioneta

sha: si vamos

Las chicas fueron al jardín principal donde se encontraron una camioneta 4×4 negra con lineas rosadas fosforesentes

Dei: y que les parece?

Todas: wuaw es hermosa

Dei: si fue un regalo de mi papa

Din: pues es muy linda

En eso iba salindo Steel con Shads y dark

Ste: deisy vámonos ya

Dei: bueno adiós chicas nos vemos mañana para ir al centro comercial

Dijo y se monto en su camioneta con los chicos y se fue a casa

Ani día siguiente las chicas se fueron mientras que los chicos

Ste: oigan- tomando jugo de naranja

Dar: que?

Stre: alguien sabe algo de silver?

En ese momento llegó el mencionada

Shad: acabo de llegar

Ste: *facepalm* si shads ya me di cuenta

Dar: oye hermanito donde estabas

Sil: estube con mephiles toda la noche y la pasamos genial- dijo poniéndose rojo

Los 3: lo hicieron?

Sil: sip- dijo asintiendo

Dar: genial entonces ya no eres virgen

Sil: ya dejenme en paz- apunto de llorar

Ste: oye bro que te pasa

Sil:*enojado* NO ME SUCEDE NADA!

Shad: ya silver calmate

Sil: perdón perdón no se que me sucede- triste

Los tres: esto es raro

En eso llega deisy y ve a sus hermanos todos preocupados

Dei: oigan que sucede?

Dark: silver a tenido cambios de humor

Ste: si y ahora?

Dei: silver has tenido sueño?

Sil: si y un poco de hambre

Dei: ya vengo- sube al baño- donde esta

Sil: ustedes que creen que este buscando

Sds: ni idea

Dei: la encontre- grita a silver- oye silver sube un momento

Sil: ya voy

Silver subió y entro al baño

Dei: bueno hermanito esto sera secreto oíste

Sil: ok? Que quieres que haga

Deisy corta el dedo de silver y dejo caer un poco de sangre en una prueba de embarazo

Sil: ahhhh que te pasa

Dei: solo espera

Pasaron 5 minutos

Dei: lo sabia

Sil: que- colocándose una cura en el dedo

Dei: oye hermanito quieres un niño o una niña

Sil: siempre quise tener un niño por?

Dei: pues creo que mi sobrino sera un niño o una niña- sonriendo

Sil: que?- rojo- voy a ser mama?- tocándose el vientre

Dei: si hermano

Sil: pero no le digas a mama ni a papa porfavor

Dei: pero si a los chicos- dijo y bajo a la sala

Sds: que paso?

Dei: vamos a ser tíos

Sds: QUEEEEEEE?

Dei: lo que escucharon

Dar: o que bien

Mientras afuera una ardilla oía lo que dijo su hijastra

Sal: ooo esperen a que mi amor se entere

Pasaron los días cada fin de semana deisy era acompañada por su papa

Shad: bueno- entran a la casa

Son: shadow que haces aquí?

Shad: solo vine a acompañar a deisy ya me voy

Son: no quedate y así pasas tiempo con los niños

Shad: esta bien- sonríe

Mientras en moebius

Sal: maldita sea porque- hirviendo en rabia- ya se que haré

Salio de la casa y fue al hospital de mobius

Sal: señorita me podría permitir el expediente de la joven deisy the hedgehog

En: si señora- le da el expediente

Sal: bien veamos- lee cada archivo- lo encontre- toma el acta de nacimiento de deisy

En: señora le saco una copia es que ese documento es muy importante

Sal: si por favor

Mientras en la casa de mephiles

Meph: bueno silver quiero hablar de algo muy importante

Sil: yo también

Meph: bueno dime

Sil: lo que sucede es que

Meph; que silver que

Sil: vamos a ser papas- dijo sonriendo pero su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando vio la cara de enojo de Mephiles

Meph: es una broma verdad- dijo enojado

Sil: no enserio vamos a ser papas

Meph; mira silver yo no estoy listo para ser papa además aborresco a los niños no los quiero cerca mio

Sil: que ne estas queriendo decir?

Meph: que si no abortas ese bebe yo termino contigo

Sil: ni loco prefiero olvidarme de lo que tuvimos antes que abortar a mi hijo

Mep: SILVER LO ABORTAS O TE LARGAS DE MI CASA!- dijo enojado

Sil: PUES ME LARGO NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAS QUE ABORTE A NUESTRO HIJO ES NUESTRO PEQUEÑO- dijo enojado y triste

Mephiles cojo a silver antes de que saliera de la casa

Meph: escuchame bien no quiero volver a saber de ti ni de ese mocoso que llevas dentro tuyo me oíste

Sil: sabes que vete a la verga mephiles

Pero cuando iba a salir de la casa Mephiles le golpeo en la cara y lo tumbo al piso y lo golpeo en el vientre

Sil: ah no

Meph: larga te de mi casa

Sil: bien- salio y se monto en su convertible y se fue

Cuando silver llegó a la casa sus papas y sus hermanos lo vieron llegar todo golpeado

Dei: silver que te sucedió?

Sil: mephiles- llorando

Ste: le dijiste?

Sil: si y por eso me golpeo

Son: hijos de que hablan

Dei: silver deberias decirles

Sil: esta bien- mira a sus papas- papa mama estoy embarazado

Shad: queeeeee?

Son*desmayado*

Pero a silver le empieza a salir sangre se la entrada

Dei: sil silver- llorando

Ste: el el bebe- también llorando

Sil: no no mi bebe- llorando

Shado: ese desgraciado te golpeo?

Sil: si me dio un golpe fuerte en la cara y uno en el vientre

Dei:...

* * *

><p>Silver: nooooooooo mi bebe buaaaaaaaaa<p>

Yo: ya silver ya ojala les guste dejen un comentario adiós


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ya se que es muy seguido pero me inspire en hacer este capitulo

1* Sharon va a ser la hermana adoptiva de mephiles

2* vamos a matar a mephiles

Y bueno que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Dei: juro que ese desgraciado las va a pagar pero lamentable mente me tengo que ir a moebius<p>

deisy y shadow se fueron a sus autos pero shadow salio todo enojado y noble dirijio la palabra a deisy

Mientras en casa de mephiles

Meph: que ise que ise soy un idiota

Sha: oye Mephiles que sucede

Meph: golpee a silver sabiendo que iba a tener un hijo de ambos

Sha: QUEEEEEEEE?!

Meph: si y me siento terrible

Sha: eres un- lo golpea- no me esperes voy a salir

Y se fue toda enojada

Mientras en casa de sonic

Sil: buaaaaaaa no lo creó- llorando

Ste: ya silver ese imbesil la va a pagar y muy caro

Sil: y mi hijo buaaaaaaaaaaa

Son: maldito desgraciado no debió hacer eso

Sil: snif ya no importa snif- se va- voy a dar una vuelta

Y salio, despues entro en una cafetería salio y se fue a un parque pero en el camino se encontró con mephiles

Meph: silver- lo detiene

Sil: que quieres?- tratando de no llorar y sin mirarlo a los ojos

Meph: quiero pedirte disculpas

Sil: claro para ti es muy fácil decir lo siento perdoname silver

Meph: enserio lo lamento- le voltea a la cara y hace que lo mire- ven mira piensa en el bebe- tocándole el vientre

Sil:* le da una cachetada *AHORA SI PiENSAS EN EL BEBE? SABES QUE SUCEDIO

meph: que?- sovandose la mejilla

Sil: TU ERES UN MALDITO ASECINO- llorando- POR TU CULPA ABORTE ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ

Mep: que no eso no por favor dime que es una broma- llorando

Sil: NO LO ES Y SABES QUE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA TE ODIO OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO OJALA NUNCA ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO DE TI OJALA Y ME ARREPIENTO DE ESO OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA DADO LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENIA- dijo esto ultimo y corrió lejos de el con lagrimas en sus ojos

Mep: mi mi hijo- llorando

Mientras con shadow

Shad: DEISY TU SABIAS DE ESTO?- enojado

Dei: si lo sabia pero le prometí a silver no contarle a nadie

Shad* la golpea* si nos hubieras dicho nada de esto hubiera pasado

Dei:* mirando a otro lado* con permiso- entro a la casa y se encerró en su habitación

Shad: hay no- entra a la casa y va a la habitación de deisy- hija por favor habreme

Dei: no deja me en paz

Shad: deisy por favor

Dei: dejame sola

Shadow no siguió insistiendo y se fue

Deisy alisto una maleta y bajo a la sala donde se encontró a shadow y a sally hablando

Shad: hija- mira la maleta- a donde vas?

Dei: me largo no quiero saber de ustedes nunca mas- y sale de la casa

Shad: deisy espera- pero sally lo detiene

Sal: amor calmate dejala ella volverá

Mientras en mobius

Sharon dina samy y paula estaban en su lugar favorito cuando vieron la camioneta de su amiga

DIN: oigan esa no es la camioneta de deisy?

Sam: si esa es

En eso deisy se baja de na camioneta y ve a sus amigas

Dei: chicas- dijo feliz

Todas: deisy- van y la abrazan pero le ven un golpe en la mejilla

Din: deisy que paso?

Dei: no quiero hablar de eso

En ese momento iba pasando Mephiles y deisy lo ve y trata de golpaerlo pero es detenida por las chicas

Dei: sueltenme lo voy a matar por lo que le huso a silver

DIN: que le hiso?

Dei; ese desgraciado ISO que mi hermano abortara- apunto de llorar

Todas menos Sharon; QUEEEEEEE?

Sha: si es cierto

Las chicas sueltan a deisy y van donde esta Mephiles

Dei: hey tu desgraciado

Mep: que pasa?- enojado por lo que le dijeron

Dei: me las vas a pagar- en eso estaban pasando steel Shads y dark y ven a deisy apunto de golpear a Mephiles y fueron a detenerla

Ste: deisy no lo hagas no vale la pena

Dei: no me importa ese maldito las va a paga

Shads: deisy mejor no lo hagas nosotros ya lo intentamos pero lo defendieron sus amigos

Dei: saben que dejemos a este asecino el se arrepentirá tarde o temprano

Y se van de alli

Sharo; espero que estés contento mephiles- y también se va

Mephiles se quedo todo triste sabia que debería remediarlo pero silver no lo quiete volver a ver

Mientras con sonic

Son: no lo se chicos sera que le digo ella ya tiene 16 y shadow no sabe la verdad

Knuc: deberías decirles ya no puedes seguir guardando ese secreto

Tails: si sonic es mejor que les digas

Son: espera también tendría que llamar a grek

Tails: si lo se

Knuc: es lo mejor el también debe saberlo

* * *

><p>Se que es corto pero no tengo inspiración pero disfrutenlo a y comenten y mandeme sus ideas adiós besitos<p>

Mephiles: silver por favor

Silver: jodete


End file.
